ldsfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phone Call
The Phone Call The phone Call is a BYU Mormon comedy film that was filmed in Provo, Utah in 1977. The video was filmed on Canyon Road at Ripples Drive In restaurant. The actor in this video is Marc McClure who played as Scott, he was in the Disney movie Freaky Friday 1976 and later on was in the movie Superman 1978. This video is regarded as a Mormon classic film. The music composer in this video was Merrill Jenson. Plot Scott is a paperboy who is trying to earn money for for his karate course to build up his confidence, when his newspaper job doesn't earn him enough money, he works at the Ripples Drive In with his female worker Becky. Scotts first day on the job doesn't go well and he messes up by burning the burgers, overfilling the shakes that explode in his face, putting too much ice cream. Also he has to deal with customers who are trying to order food and drinks. Later on Scott is trying to find the courage to call Pam up at the payphone booth and ask her out for a date, but he gets nervous and keeps hanging up. Becky encourages Scott to not give up. Later on Becky's boyfriend Joe shows up and bullies Scott telling him to break the date or he will break his arm. Scott responds by karate chopping a board and fends off Joe until Joe walks away. Later on Scott goes out to the prom date with Becky and the next day he calls up Pam at the phone booth and is able to talk to her. Quotes Scott: Do you lack confidence? Does the Sunset in the west? Scott: I should all in fairness warn you, although I may appear to be harmless, I've been trained in the ancient martial arts Orient. Joe: You have a choice, you can break your date with Becky or I'm gonna break your arm. Scott: If you do that, there will be a lawsuit of assault and battery. Joe: Break the date! Scott: Why? So you can yell at her and make her feel like two cents! She's worth more than that! Joe: I'm not gonna break your arm. I'm gonna break your head. (Joe attempts to grab Scott but he pulls away) Scott: Okay wait! I'm gonna break this board, with my hand. (Scott puts the wooden board on the 2 cement blocks. Scott then karate chops the board in half) Scott: Don't press your luck Joe. (Scott then fends off Joe as he backs up but he falls in the cardboard box and Becky runs over to Scott) Becky: Conner are you okay? Joe: Come on. (Joe walks off) Scott: Wow! Think I scared him? Trivia This was filmed on location in Provo, Utah at Ripples Drive In on Canyon Road. This is the only role Marc McClure is the main character. In other Hollywood movies he was in, he would often play a minor role in popular movies including "Freaky Friday" 1976, "Superman 1-4" series, "Back to the Future 1-3" series, "Freaky Friday" 2003 second remake. Justice League 2017. Credits * Marc McClure as Scott * Michelle Patrick as Becky * David Sterago as Joe * R. Irwin Goodman as Mr. Beamer * Ann MacMillan as California Girl 1 * Lisa Kingston as California Girl 2 * Jim Jensen as Boy at Dance 1 * Robert Thurston as Boy at Dance 2 * Produced and Directed by Douglas G. Johnson * Music composed by Merrill Jenson * Written by Jack Weyland * Cinematography by Reed Smoot * Film Editing by Peter G. Czerny Category:LDS Film Category:Church Film Category:Comedy Category:Mormon Film Category:BYU Film Category:Live Action Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Films